Diving Into Bleach
by Midnight-Visored
Summary: Hana is bored with her average life...but one day she finds out that it's all been a dream and she wakes up to find herself in the Bleach universe with Ichigo Kurosaki standing over her. Whatever shall she do? Sorry I suck at summaries guys :P
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so lately my Bleach obsession has gone to an all-time maximum, it seems to be all I can think about and it leaves me realising how truly boring my own life actually is. I have found myself thinking a lot of _what ifs_ these past few days and can't help but think what if I woke up and my life was just a dream and that the manga/anime of bleach was just something of my memories of my real life. Sounds crazy? Yer I think so too… But still what if? I thought this would be a great time to write my very FIRST fanfiction… Please be kind and give nice reviews.

I tossed my heavy backpack onto the floor as I entered my bedroom, yet another boring day at school was over and done with. Don't get me wrong I was good at school and kept up good grades as it was my final year of high school but I couldn't help but find it extremely boring.

Everyday was the same, get up go to school, come home, perform chores around the house, go to sleep and repeat. I didn't get how people could go through their lives without going insane from the monotony of life. Where was the adventure and action that I found so often in movies, books and manga?

I sighed as I collapsed onto my bed, grabbing the manga I had been reading the night before off my night stand. It was Bleach, one of the most incredible stories I had ever read. I had lost track of the many times I had read this specific manga, it had given me strength when I felt like life was worthless and now I had read on the internet that Tite Kubo had decided that it was going to end. That had made my heart sink as I did not know how I would survive with out it. I read my old manga for ages, it was up to the part where Ichigo says his goodbyes to Rukia when he loses his shinigami powers. I was lost in the book until my older brother barged into my room.

"Dinner is ready" He said as he scowled at me, his blonde hair was rather unkempt and looked in dire need of a brushing and his skinny frame looked rather lank in his large work clothes.

"Why are you still reading that children's crap?" He asked scowling at the book I held in my hands.

I frowned at him, we'd been through this argument too many times for me to waste my breath starting it again so I merely walked out of my room silently and made my way to the dining room where my parents and little sister were already seated and waiting.

I had been told by many people that I took after my mother with my looks, I had her long wavy blonde hair and light grey eyes but I had managed to get my father's fair skin but luckily minus the freckles. I had a tall and athletic build which ran in our family, my sister was a natural runner, my father was once an extremely good footballer and my brother was just good at any physical activity that he attempted. I on the other hand, despite my build was horrid at any form of sport what so ever.

I finished dinner as quickly as I could and went into the lounge to watch the anime episode of the manga I had just read, when I pressed play the familiar opening music began and I started to hum along happily. However the weirdest thing was, the screen suddenly went blank and the lights went out. I let out a surprised yelp as this happened, expecting someone to come in to check on me or state there was a black out but no-one did. There was just silence.

I frowned and got up but as I did I heard a voice.

"Hana? Hana wake up!"

I screamed as i noticed that this voice came from within my mind,

"Go away! I am awake!" I shouted into the darkness, expecting my family to burst into the room at any moment however this did not happen.

Next thing I new the floor disappeared and I was falling, I closed my eyes and screamed in fear as I knew that this was surely the end of my life. I cursed myself for wanting excitement in my life. That's it I want my boring life back, at least that was safe!

Suddenly I stopped falling and I became aware that I was laying on a rather soft matress and I could see the light through my eyelids but I was still too afraid to open them.

"Hana?" There was the voice again, it was softer this time and no longer in my head, it was also very familiar.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a small bedroom with a large window on the opposite wall.

"Hana! You're awake, it's about time." I heard the all too familiar voice speak to me in a relieved voice. Slowly, I turned my head towards the person whose voice seemed to be the reason I was in this mess and froze. I knew this face. I knew those brown eyes and that spiky orange hair.

It was Ichigo Kurosaki from the manga bleach. This can't be happening, I thought to myself, I'm dreaming. I pinched my arm to test this and dread flooded through me when real pain went through my arm.

Ichigo frowned at me with a concerned look;

"Say something at least." He said in a firm voice.

I couldn't help myself then, this had gotten too freaky and weird.

I ran for it.

Author Note: Okay thanks for reading! I will hopefully upload really soon if I get good reviews and if I don't I will think long and hard at how to improve this horribly written story. Haha Anyway give me your thoughts on this and remember this is my first attempt at any form of fanfiction so please be kind!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay guys just with my character's reaction to waking up in this world, it really isn't that crazy that she is scared out of her wits :S I know I would be! Okay so again please be kind in the reviews and hopefully you will like this chapter.. if not- Sorry!

I heard Ichigo hell after me as I sprinted down the stairs, my legs felt extremely stiff but that didn't stop me as I slammed the front door open and rand on to the street. I gasped as the familiar town of Karakura was revealed to me. I shook my head hard trying to wake up from what had to be a dream but to no avail. I felt a hand gently grab my shoulder.

"Hana? What's wrong? You should go back inside and rest, you haven't fully recovered from your injuries." Ichigo stared at me, confusion and worry was mixed in his soft brown eyes.

I frowned, what the hell was going on here, how did I end up here, this world wasn't real,

"You're not real." I whispered urgently to the orange haired boy in front of me, his confused frown deepened on his forehead.

Taking advantage of his confusion, I ripped his hand off my shoulder and ran down the street. He called after me but I didn't look back, I just needed to get away from this weirdness. The road hurt my bare feet as I sprinted down the street with Ichigo close behind me, but luckily I was faster. I looked down at my foreign clothing, I had sweat pants on, a plain white shirt and luckily enough a bra on. My hair that blowed across my eyes as I ran was also very wrong, it wasn't my blonde hair colour but black.

I rounded the corner whilst looking behind me seeing that Ichigo was still keeping up with me but only just. The next moment I ran into something, hard. I fell backwards, giving out a yell of pain as I hit the ground. I grabbed my now throbbing head and squinted through the pain to see what I had hit. It was a person. I gasped as I recognised the man. He had straight black hair and dark piercing blue eyes which were behind a pair of glasses.

"You're Uryu." I gasped, I crawled back a little, a little intimidated by his scrutinising gaze however it soon softened as he saw me.

"What the matter? When did you wake up?" He asked and reached towards me as if to help me up but I just stared at his hand, thoughts raging in my head, wondering if I should get up and run again or face this problem here and now. My decision was made for me when I heard Ichigo catch up to us;

"Hana." He gasped as he knocked Ishida's hand away and crouched in front of me, clearly too concerned about me to pay attention to the other boy. "What happened? Why did you run away?"

I just stared at him, lost for words, here right in front of me was a fictional character who seemed to know and care about me. His brown eyes stared into mine, waiting for an answer. I noticed Ishida frown behind him, clearly confused now.

"What's going on here?" He asked in a calm voice that masked both worry and curiosity.

Both of the boys stared at me and I realised to myself that they were waiting for my answer. I struggled for my voice and finally managed to speak;

"You're not real. I don't know you." I said with my shaking voice, the last part was only a partial lie as it was better than, _You are both fictional characters who should get back into the manga where you came from. _I thought that if it looked like I was going to stay here for I while, I would prefer they not think that I'd gone crazy.

Uryu and Ichigo shared a worried look and then turned back to my form which was now shaking quite profusely.

"Something's wrong, perhaps the hollow did something to her memories." Uryu spoke slowly as he took off his jackets and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Something is dam well wrong!, My little sister doesn't know me!" shouted Ichigo at Uryu who was frowning as he gave some more thought to the situation.

Little sister. Those words rang though my head. I was Ichigo Kurosaki's sister in this universe? Would that make me Hana Kurosaki. Of course it would, I scolded myself.

"Argh" I cried as pain spread across my abdomen and when I looked down in pain I was surprised to see blood seeping through my white shirt.

"Shit, your wound has opened up." Ichigo muttered and looked into my eyes. "Will you let me pick you up and take you home?" He asked me softly, concern clear in his eyes.

After a moment I realised that it was probably for the best that I went home with him and I slowly nodded my head at Ichigo and he smiled encouragingly. Ichigo then carefully picked me up into his eyes and turned to Ishida.

"I'll take her home for now, I will call you in the morning to let you know how she is."

Uryu nodded but hesitated and seemed to look like he had something else to say but then decided against it and walked away.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Ichigo, needing some physical contact to keep me from shaking as much as I was. I wanted my boring life back I thought to myself. But I also realised that in the far back of my mind there was a part of me that relished this opportunity of adventure.

Ichigo walked into the front door which he had not shut after he had run out after me. Yuzu was waiting for us when we entered the house, her eyes widened when she saw the two of us.

"onee-chan! What happened!" She cried running over to us. I closed my eyes tight from the pain of my wound and pressed my head into Ichigo, trying to forget the situation I was in.

"It's okay Yuzu, she's just a little confused because she only just woke up. Can you find Dad and tell him that Hana's wound has opened up, I'm going to put her back in her bedroom."

"I'll be right back" I heard Yuzu say followed by the sound of her quick footsteps as she ran to find their Dad. My Dad. This was getting a bit weird.

Ichigo carried me up to my room and gently pried my arms from him as he laid me in my bed. I grimaced in pain as my wound throbbed. I opened my eyes up to see him sitting a chair next to me, starring out the window into the horizon where the sun was setting.

"Do you remember any of your life before you woke up?." He asked me quietly, not taking his eyes from the horizon.

I was silent for a moment, not wanting to worry him but also not wanting to lie to him. For some reason I felt an extremely strong bond between us that was far more than that of a reader and a fictional character. I decided to give him what I did know from reading Bleach.

"I…remember you… and everyone…. I know about hollows and shinigami….and Aisen" Ichigo's face seemed extremely relieved but then I added, "But I don't remember me actually being here, I don't remember being your sister or Dad's daughter…I don't remember my life here."

Ichigo's face sunk almost immediately and he turned to face me. Staring at me as if trying to think of some solution to this strange problem.

"HANA!" I heard my 'Dad' yell as he kicked my door open, "You're awake! Let me have a look at your wound." He looked extremely happy but then paused as he saw Ichigo's and my expressions.

"What's happened?" He asked in a serious voice.

It became too much for me, I was exhausted and in pain, I couldn't quite make out Ichigo's words to our father as I blacked out.

AN: Thoughts? Comments? I'll introduce other characters into this next chapter… I'm really scared that you guys won't like this so please let me know if there is anything wrong with this. Cya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I couldn't stop thinking about this all day so I decided I will write another chapter tonight. Sorry if it is at all slow, I'm just trying to get the characters/relationships established.

I wake to the sound of birds outside my window and slowly open my eyes to see that the alarm clock states that it is 7am, I roll onto my back, placing hand over my eyes trying to think over the events of the last day. I thought perhaps I would wake up and this would have all been a dream but that was not the case. It looked like I was here to stay, for the time being at least so I might as well try to adjust to the environment. I mean isn't this every teenager's dream, to find themselves stuck in their favourite story?

I sighed and got up to look at myself in a nearby mirror on my wall. As from the previous day my hair was now long and black, my eyes had taken to a darker grey colour but other than that my appearance was basically the same. I looked down and saw that my shirt had been replaced for a blue one. Wait a minute. Who changed me? I had a small panic attack before realises it had probably been Yuzu or Karin.

I hesitantly open my bedroom door and poked my head into the hallway which was void of any people. I looked across to the door straight down the hall, Ichigo's door. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked across and slowly opened it, revealing the all too familiar room I'd seen so many drawings of.

"Hana!" I heard an annoying voice yell as an orange shape flew towards me, as I reflex I hit it away as hard as I could.

"Owwww!" The same voice screamed and I looked towards the owner and gasped. It was Kon. I just hit Kon into the wall as hard as I could. I couldn't help but laugh, I fell into a fit of giggles as I heard him complain against my mistreatment of him. At last when I finally stopped I was gasping for breath I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to look.

Yuzu was standing there with an apron on and looking extremely curious at me.

"What's so funny?" she asked but I just shook my head and looked back at Kon's now still form.

"Well, I'm glad you're up, come downstairs and I will get you some breakfast." Said Yuzu and just then I realised how terribly hungry I was, it felt like I hadn't eaten in days.

I followed Yuzu downstairs and as we walked I saw photo's on the wall of Ichigo, Yuzu, Isshin, Masaki and I. I frowned, noticing the lack of photos of Karin. I decided to voice my thoughts;

"Why isn't Karin in any of these photos? I mean does she not like having her photo on the wall?"

Yuzu turned looked back at me as we entered the kitchen, looking confused.

"Who's Karin?" She asked genuinely.

I froze. I began to put the pieces together in my mind. Karin was missing, I had taken on her appearance when it came to hair and eye colour. Does that mean I was her replacement in this universe? I thought back to my appearance in the mirror, I definitely wasn't as young as Karin was, if so how old was I here.

"Never mind." I mumbled to Yuzu and she let it go, moving over to the rice that was cooking on the bench.

I took a seat opposite Ichigo who was looking at me curiously across the table.

"Any better?" He asked nonchalantly, flicking his eyes at Yuzu, making it apparent that he didn't want to worry Yuzu about my memory issue.

I shook my head and looked more closely at him, he was wearing his school uniform and this perked up my curiousity.

"You're going to school?" I asked

"Yes, I've been missing far too much because of my…uh…extra job." He said just in case Yuzu overheard.

Excitement bubbled up in me and I asked hurridly;

"Can I come as well?" I really wanted to check out the school where Ichigo went and meet Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro.

Ichigo frowned clearly thinking this was a bad idea but I think the expression on my face swayed him.

"Well, I guess if you think you're up to it, I mean Orihime came over last night to fix you up so I suppose you could."

My eyes lit up with happiness and I ran upstairs to my bedroom, tearing through my wardrobe to find my uniform. As quickly as possible I tugged on my clothes and looked around the room for a bag. Surely enough there was a backpack in the corner and upon looking in it I discovered my school books. I gasped when I realised that I could understand the Japanese written in them and that led me to realise that I had been talking to everyone here with ease, it all sounded like English. Weird. I thought.

I ran downstairs in time to see Yuzu serve breakfast, I thanked her and began eating. When I was finished a thought occurred to me.

"What grade am I in Ichigo?" I whispered to my apparent brother.

His eyebrows shot up and then said;

"Same as me of course, you're my twin." He said a little confused and then he remembered my memory and understood why I had asked such a strange question. I stood there stunned, this meant we were in the same class, my excitement began to bubble to a higher level.

He looked at the time and sighed.

"Well we better get going if we're not going to be late, I want to talk to the others before class starts"

I nodded and we set out for school. I followed from behind, Ichigo every so often would look behind to check if I was still there, I was quiet for a while and he said nothing. Finally a thought popped up in my head.

"How do I know about Shinigami" I asked him, as it occurred to me that yesterday when I told him that I had knowledge about it, he acted like I should know about it. Ichigo waited for me to catch up to him so that we were walking side by side.

"Well I became a soul reaper, that night so to help you guys from the hollow that attacked our house when Rukia helped me. We later found out that you had the same potential to become as strong as me if you had shinigami powers transferred to you, you however seemed uninterested in this. It wasn't until Byakuya and Renji came to take Rukia back to the soul society that you did get your powers." He looked at me to check if I was remembering any of this,

"I remember you ran in to stop Byakuya from delivering the final blow when Urahara turned up and asked you if you wanted the power to help me….and you said yes. Long story short, he transferred shinigami powers to you. I know that you learnt shikai and also bankai however I have yet to see your bankai."

I nodded to him, wow… I can't wait to try this out, I thought to myself. Oh god, I'll be pathetic, I don't know how to fight!

"You'll have to give me some lessons, I'm afraid I think I'll be near useless in a fight now, I don't know how."

Ichigo looked at me, once again raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't worry, you're a natural." Was all he said and we continued on in silence until we reached the school.

We entered the hallways and many people said hello to me, I shyly waved back, unsure of who they were, Ichigo once again took the lead down the hallway with me following behind.

We reached who I recognised to be Mizuiro he smiled politely when he saw us saying;

"Hey mornin' Ichigo and Hana

"Hey. How's it going?" replied Ichigo coming to a stop in from of him, I was too shy so I gave a quick smile tugged at my skirt nervously.

"ICHIGOOO!" a loud voice yelled as a blurred figure came running down the hall straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo simply raised an arm up Keigo ran straight into it, I couldn't help but giggle a little at the scene I'd watched so often on television.

"I need first aid…" Keigo groaned from his place on the ground as Mizuiro went over to see him

Ichigo started walking again mumbling about how much of a nut Keigo was, repeating that trick everytime he came to school.

Finally we reached the classroom and my eyes were immediately drawn to three people. Uryu was seated at a desk with Orihime and Chad standing nearby talking to each other.

Wow, it's them, I tried my best not to look star struck. I think that I would enjoy this universe for a little before looking for an exit, this was going to get fun.

Uryu was the first one to spot us and he got up immediately and walked over to us.

"What are you thinking bringing her to school today? It hasn't even been a full day since she woke up and her memories are still gone" he asked Ichigo, clearly annoyed.

"Hey I'm right here" I piped up, "and anyway it was me who wanted to come anyway, I just wanted to check out the school"

"Well at least you're feeling better!" Said Orihime rather happily, smiling brightly at me.

Chad nodded in agreement. "I'm sure your memories will come back soon" he said in that deep voice of his.

Uryu shook his head and walked back to his desk as the bell rang. We all began to take our seats when all of a sudden, Ichigo's substitute shinigami badge went off. All five of us froze and in the next moment Ichigo was running for the door yelling;

"I'll do this one myself!"

I stood there dumstruck, he had left me. All the courage I had used to come to school left me and I started to freak out a little. I felt extremely lost in this foreign school.

I began to shake a little, as all the thoughts flooded into my head, I let out a little whimper before I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and I whipped around to see Ishida looking at me with a soft, worried look in his eyes, that was rare. He guided me to my seat and sat me down,

"That idiot Ichigo" I heard him mutter angrily before looking me in the eyes and saying in a kinder voice, "It's okay Hana, I'm here, I won't leave." And with that he took his seat next to mine.

I instantly stopped shaking and felt some self-assurance seep back into me. I mentally got angry at myself, what was up with me, I have been acting as if I don't have a backbone, I need to get a grip.

I took a deep breathe in and got ready for the day that now looked like it was going to go for forever.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in class as the teacher droned on about a form of mathematics I'd already covered in my own school, I was doodling in my book, drawing Ichigo in his anime form. I looked at my final product, how surreal it looked. I sighed and turned the page, starting a new one. I began to draw Shinji as he was one of my favourite characters out of Bleach and I always seemed to draw him the best.

Ichigo himself had only taken half an hour with that hollow before he slipped back in to class, the teacher said nothing obviously used to his comings and goings at school. I didn't look at him, I was trying to not rely on his presence to keep me strong so I continued on with my drawing, deciding to draw the hollow mask on his face, but only half of it. Suddenly a thought occurred to me that I nearly kicked myself for not realising earlier. Ichigo had his shinigami powers still. If that was so then I obviously hadn't dropped into this universe at a time where Aizen had been defeated. If this was so then what arc was I in?

"Oh well this is a surprise!" The teachers said, looking in the direction of the door, "I wasn't expecting you till at least tomorrow." She turned to the class, "Everyone we have a new person joining us today, please come in!"

I looked toward the door, wondering who on earth it would be and then sucked in a breathe when I saw the object of my current drawing walk through the door. It was Shinji. Well this made it obvious where in the manga I was up to. I sat there frozen in my seat as he introduced himself. That means Aizen hasn't been defeated, Uryu still hasn't regained his quincy powers and Ichigo is struggling with his inner hollow. Okay… I thought to myself trying to organise my thoughts. This gives me the upper hand, I won't be surprised when things happen and I won't be confused. Yes I'll use this to my advantage.

I hurridly turned the page of my drawing as Shinji came to sit in between Ichigo and I, I looked at Shinji, he was smiling brightly and turned to Ichigo who seemed lost in thought.

"Looks like you and I are going to be neighbours…yer I hope we can be friends Ichigo"

"O-oh yer" replied Ichigo, coming back to the present.

Finally he turned to me and smiled;

"Wow you guys are twins aren't you!" He asked me

"What? How did you know? We look nothing alike." I asked, a little confused at his assumption, just how much did he know about me, I was pretty sure I didn't have a hollow in me as I'm sure I would be able to tell.

"Just a wild guess." Replied Shinji happily while he turned to the front.

I frowned, that was a little weird. But then again, there were a lot of weird things to do with the visored.

Later after school ended Ichigo decided that it might be a good idea to take me to Urahara's shop to get his opinion on what had happened to me. As we walked I asked Ichigo what he thought of Shinji.

"The new guy?" He asked "He's a bit strange but I have no problem with him, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just a little curious" I replied in an innocent tone. "By the way do you think we can go out tonight so I can try out my zanpakto?"

"Yer I guess" He said as we rounded the corner and Urahara's shop came in to view. Ururu was out the front sweeping up, she was smaller than I imagined when she saw us she pointed inside;

"He's out the back of the shop" was all she said before returning to her chores. Ichigo nodded at her and we walked inside.

Urahara was seated at the table with Yoruichi who was eating a large amount of food rather quickly, they looked surprised to see us when we walked into the room.

"Well this is a surprise" Urahara said, leaning forward curiosly, "what are you two after?"

Ichigo explained my situation to him, it seemed that Ichigo hadn't actually seen the hollow that had attacked me that night rather he felt it and when he came to investigate, he found me lying on the ground unconscious, surrounded by my own blood.

"hmmm this is interesting… Hana explain in your own words how your memories have been affected." Urahara spoke at last after thinking for a little, he stared at me from under his green and white hat.

I hesitated, again I realised that I would not tell anyone the truth of the other universe so instead I just said as I said to Ichigo;

"I remember most people and most events that occured in soul society and in Karakura town but I don't actually remember anything about myself or what I have done." I spoke slowly, hesitating at every word.

Everyone was silent for a moment and I began to fidget with my skirt nervously. Finally I saw Urahara and Yoruichi exchange a look and it seemed as if they were having a silent conversation with each other.

"Ichigo, can you go outside for a while, I'd like to talk to Hana alone for now." Urahara spoke in a nonchalant tone however he did not remove his gaze from me.

"Fine" Ichigo said, getting up and looking at me, before exiting the room.

I felt a little uncomfortable with both Urahara and Yoruichi staring at me with unwavering eyes so I couldn't help but look away.

"I can usually tell when someone is lying or twisting the truth" said Urahara in a curious tone, "But I lack the skill to tell why they would."

My stomach knotted and I forced myself to look him in the eyes;

"Because it's too weird for anyone to believe?" I whispered, I was extremely paranoid that I'd tell someone the truth and they would think I was crazy.

"Believe us, we're good with crazy." Yoruichi said playfully and gave me an encouraging smile, noticing how truly nervous I was.

"I don't know how to say this…" I started slowly and took a deep breathe. "I don't…belong h ere?...I had a different life…in another universe where shinigami don't exist…and this was all a story that I read in a….manga." my voice wavered as I said this, "I don't understand what's going on" I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them.

Yoruichi silently came over to me and surprised me by giving me a hug;

"Don't worry! We'll figure this out." She said in a reassuring tone and I gave a slight nod.

Urahara looked deep in thought; he stroked his chin and was silent for a while.

"I think I have some idea of what has happened, but you probably don't want to know."

I shook my head at him, "Just tell me, I can take it." I said in a firm voice, if there was a way to know anything about my current situation I wanted to know it.

"I heard rumours of such a hollow while I was studying with my research and development team whilst in the soul society that had the ability to feed off the memories of a person's life, replacing them with a whole other life and sending them into a comatose whilst the hollow fed off the users soul, the idea was that if the person was in their mind living in another life, the brain would not fight hard to wake up." Urahara said with a dark look in his eyes. "Someone must have stepped in when this happened or it must have been distracted to make it disappear before Ichigo came."

Thoughts ran wildly through my head. If this was true then my whole other life was a lie. I fought to keep myself from shaking, I said I could take this and I would. I needed to stop being weak..

"Is there any way of getting my memories back?" I demanded there had to be a way but if Kisuke didn't know one then no-one would.

"Not that I know of." Urahara said, those dreaded words sunk into me and I felt sick in the pit of my stomach.

I stood up abruptly; the two of them didn't seem surprised when I stormed out of the room to meet Ichigo who was surprised to see me leaving so quickly.

"Hey. What did he say?" Ichigo questioned me in a hurried tone as he caught up with me.

"Nothing, he just asked me to recount all the things I could remember" I lied and Ichigo frowned, a little confused at the fact he was asked to leave the room for that.

At least I had an explanation I thought to myself, now I can get a grip on reality, suddenly I realised one thing that didn't actually make sense, the fact that I knew about the future of what was happening here. At least I thought I did. God, I didn't want to deal with that right now so I let it go.

We finally reached home and I went straight up to my bedroom to get changed out of my school clothes into something more comfortable, I tugged on a pair of jeans and a purple tank top before walking downstairs where Yuzu was already cooking dinner, wow she never stopped working.

"Hey Yuzu, how was school?" I asked in a mild tone, not really that interested.

She turned and smiled brightly when she saw me,

"You look way better than yesterday!" She said ignoring my original question, "Did you and onii-chan go somewhere this afternoon? You're pretty late getting back."

"We went for shopping for a bit" I said hurriedly while sitting down at the table

"GOOD AFTERNOON!" shouted someone loudly as they entered the room; I turned to see our father walk in.

"You're just in time for dinner dad" Yuzu said and then yelled, "Ichigo dinners done!"

We all sat down and had a rather large meal that Yuzu cooked; I must admit it was rather delicious. Everyone talked throughout the meal asking questions about each other's day, it was just like the meals I had with my real family. I caught myself there. They don't exist I told myself sternly but it only made me feel worse.

As soon as I was done Ichigo and I excused ourselves from the table and went upstairs, I followed him to his room. Where he walked over and held up what I recognised to be the soul candy, Chappy..

"Oh god no." I said horrified "I'm going to have that controlling my real body!"

Ichigo smiled grimly, "Better than than Kon" and as he said that he grabbed the toy and punched his stomach causing the mod-soul pill to come out.

He passed me Chappy and together we took the pills. It was a weird sensation going into shinigami form, short of like a tugging feeling.

I looked down to see myself wearing a black soul reaper outfit with a red sash at the waste. I felt a strangely familiar weight on my back I reached back and unsheathed not one but two swords, I felt at ease with them in my hands. They were two katana which were coloured a mysterious dark metallic blue colour, what looked like electricity jumped up from the blades occasionally.

"Aoi hikari" (Blue lightning) I whispered at the blade and felt in my mind, its recognition.

"You remember." Said Ichigo appearing surprised.

I nodded, tearing my eyes away from the blade.

"I don't know how but it just came to me" I replied, a thought then occurred to me, "Is mine like yours?... I mean always in it's released form?"

A small smile twitched at his lips, "Yer, it must run in the family."

I smiled back at him, feeling much stronger with these blades in my hands. Ichigo opened the window and jumped out into the night air. Following my instincts, pretty sure I wouldn't fall to my death, I followed him.


End file.
